The Van Alen Legacy: Book Four revised
by WannaBeMyParachute
Summary: What happens when a prophecy is fulfilled. When an ancient secret is discovered. SchuylerxJack IT WILL BE TWENTY CHAPTERS AT LEAST. GIVE IT A CHANCE.!
1. Chapter 1: Princess

With Lawrence dead and half the elders gone, Charles Force was the only choice left for Regis. He grunted in dissatisfaction " Sure they want me" he continued, " When I'm the last choice. Gee I feel so welcome" he laughed bitterly as he headed toward the Committee Meeting to discuss the war that's soon to come.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mimi Force sighed as the arguments over the war and the silver bloods went on and on. She felt a ache in her heart as she watched Jack from the corner of her eyes. He would never truly be hers and the visit to Rio was no help either. She suppressed another sigh as she closed her eyes and replayed the night when the half blood slut returned to the Force's mansion and barged into Charles office and screamed at him to do something about the silver blood situation. She told him to get off his ignorant butt and get elected as Regis because Lawrence was no longer capable of doing so, in other words he's dead. Even though she hated to admit it Schuyler's advice did the trick, Charles is once again Regis, at least one good thing came from Brazil.

And since most of the elders were wiped out, the committee needed new members. Of coarse the elders didn't want to use new blue bloods that were in their sunset years but what choice did we have. Fortunately Jack was instated with a few others and unfortunately the half blood. As Mimi turned her attention to the rising arguments among the elders she heard Forsyth, Bliss's father, make an interesting comment.

"What about the prophecy?" said Forsyth. The prophecy of coarse why hadn't she thought of that, at least it would solve one of her problems. If they followed the prophecy, Mimi could easily get rid of Schuyler.

"I second that" Mimi shouted as she felt Jack stiffen at her side.

"Mimi there is no need to shout" Charles said

" There is if I want to be heard of all this noise," Mimi muttered.

Charlie groaned.

"What's prophecy." Schuyler asked.

" Thank you for your peculiar comment Forsyth, and since you mentioned, would you care to explain it to Schuyler and some of our newer members" Charlie said sarcastically.

"It would be my honor, Charles. Schuyler, There was a prophecy made by one of strongest blue bloods over millennia ago. In the prophecy it is said that the daughter of light will kill Lucifer. Seeing that Gabrielle is the angel of Light and you're her daughter…." Forsyth trailed off.

" So that means the prophecy is about me."

"Obviously" Mimi smirked, "but don't worry we don't expect you to stand a chance against Lucifer."

"Schuyler you don't have to, your still not done with your sunset years-" Charles began to say until Schuyler cut him off.

"I'll do it" Schuyler murmured.

"What" all the elders turned to face the half blood. All of the elders but Mimi, instead she decided to take a peek at her twin to see his reaction. He remained calm but as Mimi turned around a look of dread and pain passed his face.

"I said I'll do it, I'll battle Lucifer. I don't want anyone else to die and I'll be the last one if I have to" the half blood barked.

"No you can't possibly agree to that Regis" Jack voice boomed from beside Mimi, " She's fifteen."

"I could be thirteen and I'd still do it," Schuyler continued, " People like my grandfather and Dylan and Aggie they deserved a chance to live and now they'll never have it. Elders you have to agree, I know you don't want to see anyone else die and if it has to end with me then so be it."

"Charles, you can't" Jack shouted

"I'm afraid I have to, she's our last chance," Charles muttered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Schuyler, I received a message from the Silver Bloods. Lucifer has truly returned and has agreed to battle you Schuyler" Charles said to Schuyler as the Forces ate dinner Thursday night at the large four level mansion she refused to call home.

"What did you expect?" she laughed humorlessly.

" Are you sure about this, Schuyler?" He murmured.

"Well its too late now" She chuckled darkly.

"Schuyler" Charles voice took on a warning tone.

"Yes, yes I'm sure" She sighed "When the battle?"

"Tonight" Charles whispered.

_So soon Schuyler thought_ but instead she said, "I'll be ready."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Schuyler climbed that stairs she started to ponder about the battle. _What does one wear to a battle, she mused, or rather my demise because who am I kidding, I'm not going to last a second against Lucifer. _Shesighed as she turned the next corner and ran smack into the one person that held her heart in his hands even though he didn't know it. _Jack. _She looked into his eyes as they bore through hers and winced.

"Why" he whispered

"Why what, why did I break up with you or why am I battling Lucifer." I said.

"Both" he tried to smirk but instead it turned into a grim smile.

_To protect you, I whimpered in my mind but instead I said,_ " I don't know."

I mentally slugged myself with all the free time I had I couldn't think up better answers to questions that are obviously going to come up.

"Wait," he said stopping me from leaving into my room, " Protect me from what?"

Schuyler cursed mentally. *&!# I forgot he could read my mind.

Jack chuckled despite himself "nice choice of words."

" Jack I left because if our relationship went any further you'd end up like Gabrielle. In a coma. You might be okay with that but I can't be. Having a mother as a vegetable is quite enough, enough pain to last me a lifetime. Be with Mimi, Jack. Be happy. Have kids and pretend that us never happened."

"But I don't love Mimi, Schuyler. I lov-"he said.

"Don't, its to hard for me already. And I have to get ready." I said as I loosened his grasp on my wrist and walked into my room shutting it behind me.

Turns out I didn't need to worry about what to wear. An outfit was already laid out on the bed for me. It was a sleeveless white silk gown with a gold arm bracelet and white ballet flats. The outfit was simple but still beautiful in every aspect. However instead of putting it on I walked to nightstand where a note from Charles was laying.

Schuyler,

This dress was what your mother war during the Great War. Since armor is useless against Blue Blood swords, there's no use in wearing any. The battle will take place in Venice and our flight will be leaving in an hour. Be ready and best of Luck, Charles.

The flight to Venice was short, even the carriage (yes, carriage) ride to the fields where the battle would take place passed quickly. Maybe time goes by quickly when you're awaiting your demise. Maybe not. I stepped out of the carriage with Mimi and Jack a few step behind me incase Lucifer tried to cheat and get his silver bloods to kill me while I'm distracted. Time seemed to go a million times slower as I took each agonizing step toward Lucifer and my fate. I heard Jack foot falls come closer and I slowed my pace.

"Goodbye Jack. Its been fun right," I said trying to not cry.

"Fun" he spat, "Schyuler, I love you."

I felt Mimi stop beside me and realized she heard everything and was mentally battling it out with Jack. I sighed and quickly bent down to untie the ballet flats that I was supposed to fight in(who are they kidding I'll never be able to fight in these) and removed them as I came back up.

"Don't worry Mimi it's to late now. Goodbye twins its been a nice run " I whispered as I bowed my head, threw Mimi my shoes, and ran to my death ignoring the voices I left behind.

"Hello Princess" Lucifer bowed as I neared him.

"What are you talking about? I'm no princess. ?" I said confused.

"Well I guess the elders haven't figured out your past lives yet have they. Doesn't matter now seeing as at this moment I'll have the advantage."

And so the fight began.

It was brutal to say the least. He took more than a few hits but I didn't give up. I'll be the last one to die if it means no one else will have too. He punched me to the ground and put his sword to my neck. No I have to help her I heard Jack's voice call out. No he wouldn't stand a chance.

And than something snapped.

And I was the one throwing the punches and the kicks. It was like an out of body experience. Yes I was kicking Lucifer's butt, but I never mastered the velox and now I was what …a pro. Moving at speeds even faster than Mimi and Jack. At first Lucifer was stunned but he quickly got over it and matched all my punches with his own and I matched all my kicks with his as if we knew each other from before and knew what to expect.

"Ah. You remember how to fight now princess," sighed Lucifer.

"What are you talking about. I'm not a princess." I groaned as he took out his sword at the same moment I revealed mine and tried to aim for my neck as I defiantly thwarted his attempt.

"Yes, yes you are a princess but I don't see how it matter now," He said and than slowly his smirk weakened when I thrust my sword against his.

"Lucifer, it is time for your reign to end" I yelled as his sword clattered to the ground and in one smooth motion brought my own sword to his neck. I heard a gasp from Mimi and all the elders who had gathered around to see the prophecy unfold. Lucifer had been defeated and as I looked into his eyes I realized that for first time in his existence the fallen prince of heaven actually seemed scared. As I pulled my sword back and thrust it forward, something pierced my backside, an arrow. And than another came soon after and then another. I heard an echoing scream and quickly realized it was my own voice. I looked up to see Bliss, holding a bow and an arrow aimed at me.

"Why?" I whispered as I slowly fell to the ground one tear escaping my eyes.

"Because Schuyler, Lucifer is my father and my prince" Bliss sighed.

"Schuyler" a voice I knew only to well shouted from the crowd. Jack.

I felt the black tides threaten to drag me under as I fought to keep my eyes open.

"Jack" I whispered as more tears fell from my eyes. I knew it wouldn't be long now until I finally gave up the fight against the darkness. I reached for his cheek and weeped as he raised my head into his lap. I felt his own tears drench me as he murmured, " don't leave."

"I don't have a choice anymore, Jack," I said as my voice slowly faded.

"No." He sobbed.

"I- I love..." I whispered but before I could finish the black water dragged me under. With everyone distracted, Lucifer coward that he was slid away into the darkness.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" You did this" Jack roared at Bliss.

"It had to be done" Bliss muttered

"No it didn't…" Jacks rage was cut short as a blinding light shot from Schuyler's body and a lean figure with piercing blue eyes appeared.

Swarszki, princess of Heaven, appeared in front of her body.

"I am Swarszki, princess of Heaven," the woman said as gasps rose from the crowds. Swarszki, a fallen angel of Heaven by choice. The only one to come with Michael and Gabrielle to their descend from grace. But she was lost when she never recycled, wasn't she? Her powers were legendry and often thought as only myths.

She turned to Bliss, "You dare kill me Blue Blood" Swarszki raged.

"No, no your majesty I only killed Schuyler" Bliss whimpered earning a glare from Jack who was still huddled by Schuyler's dead body.

The archangel bellowed a laugh as she shouted, " I am Schuyler."  
"Angel, Bliss, you've awoken my memories and my powers and for that I will thank you," the princess groaned. "To bad I was in the mood for a little butt whipping. You really are fortunate that I don't kill you. Don't you dare annoy me again or next time you won't be so lucky" The archangel cackled as the light dulled and she disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Schuyler" Jacks voice rang as he felt her fingers twitch. Every bone her pulsed as Schuyler opened her eyes and adjusted to the light as the last trace of darkness left her vision.

"Hey" She muttered.

"Hey yourself" he chuckled.

Schuyler flinched as a screech came from the crowd and Jack stiffened as he saw Azreal sprinting, sword in hand. As he got ready to stop her, Schuyler put a hand to restrain him and shook her head. Schuyler painfully stood up and waived her hand in front of Azreal's rushing figure.

Mimi's (Azreal) body froze in the midst of a jump; unfortunately her mouth could still speak.

" What are you doing," she screeched as Jack gasped in awe. Schuyler waved her hand again and Mimi went flying into a wall and groaned in pain, but stopped long enough for the elders to restrain her.

"Mimi, stop resisting" Charles Force's voice boomed to his daughter. To Schuyler he muttered as he knelt to the ground "I'm sorry your Majesty."

As the pain came back Schuyler felt her body stiffen and saw the ground come closer but before she could crash into the cement she felt someone grab her waist.

"She's exhausted" She heard Jack's voice murmur, as it also grew fainter and farther away until the darkness swallowed her and she welcomed it as an escape from the pain.


	2. Chapter 2: Immortalis Exurno

_AN: Sorry it took me so long to update. But this is about four pages. Fortunately I already have ideas for the next chapter so it will me up soon._ Chapter 2- **_immortalis_****_Exuro_**

I awoke with a start and groaned as I felt the hard ground beneath me; we were still in the battlefield. _Wasn't it enough that I just battled by Lucifer and shot my three arrows? Guess not._ I felt a warm hand press across my forehead as my eyes fluttered open. But instead of seeing Jack's flawless face above me I saw Mimi force's face inches away from mine. I scream startled as she chuckled. "I hate to break it to you, actually no I'm actually enjoying this- but you still have to fight Lucifer," Mimi smirked.

I scowled. _Where is that Lucifer anyway I thought_ as I glanced around for him.

"Well where is he," Mimi smirked again clearly enjoying my confusion. _God, what the heck did I do wrong to deserve waking up to Mimi._

"Actually Lucifer left, your supposed to fight the silver bloods instead," she said amused.

Terror gripped at the edges of my body. "W-What," I stuttered "But you said I was battling Lucifer,"

"No I said that so I could the look on your moronic face when I told you, you were fighting Silver Bloods, that and the elders told me not to tell you first thing and give you heart attack. I decided since your seducing Jack that I could put my own twist on things first. You know give you hope and than crush it." She smiled.

"How many," I whispered.

"Oh. Just a couple," Mimi winked. I heard a growl next to Mimi and realized for the first time that Jack was near.

"Okay maybe more than just a couple," Mimi sighed. Jack growled at her again.

"Fine why don't you tell her," Mimi barked.

"Fine, I will," He glared, and than turning to me he said softly, " It's actually going to be a war against the whole Silver blood army," I gasped but he continued with another glare in Mimi's direction. But you won't be fighting alone, we'll all be helping you." He said as Mimi got up and left, over her shoulder she called to me "By the way Charles wants to see you, third tent on the right."

_Ughh what does he want now?_ I sighed as I heard Jack chuckle and whisper "Be nice."

I smiled, "aren't I always." He laughed again and a shook his head. As I got up I noticed for the first time the pain in my back and winced. Jack grabbed right before I fell. _When are we supposed to fight the Silver Bloods?_ " In an hour, but there's nor way you'll be healthy enough to fight by than. _I'll be fine Jack._ He sighed resigned.

Finally we got to Charles tent. Lifting the curtain I heaved a sigh, " you wanted you see me."

"Yes Schuyler come closer I want you to look at this book for me."

"Why?"

"Because its in ancient Egyptian and I cant read Egyptian," He muttered as if saying it wounded his pride.

"Neither can I," I said without the slightest of difficulties.

"Yes you can," Charles bellowed.

"No really I cant." I stared wide-eyed at Charles. "Why is this so important anyway."

"Because it's the book of prophecies. It might be able to foresee what will happen in the war, so just give it a try and see if you can read it would really help. " Jack whispered beside me.

"I guess it wont hurt to just take a look at it," I moved towards the book and looked at the title but before I could even open it a voice whispered into my head.

In the great battle of the two angels daughters

_The good shall prevail_

_One daughter shall die in combat_

_Another in cold fire_

_And the Sacrifice shall once again bring the reign if the angels._

As I adjusted back to reality I mumbled, "what was that."

"I told you could read it,"

Read what? I just touched the book," I said.

"That's how it works. When you touch the book it will read itself to you not the other way around,"

"Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?" I shouted.

"Because if I did, you wouldn't agree to touch it," He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, " Now what did you hear,"

I repeated everything except the third and fourth lines about the death of the two angels deciding to keep that little bit to myself.

Charles looked fascinated. " The angels daughters must be you and…Bliss, didn't she say she was the daughter of Lucifer, " and than he looked ecstatic, " we'll win,"

I looked grim. _I have to fight Bliss. _The only thing that kept me from breaking down was the fact that we would both be dieing. As I turned to leave I remembered something. "Charles what is cold fire,"

At first he looked alarmed, " Why do you ask,"

"Oh just wondering." I mumbled feeling Jack stiffen beside me.

"hmph." He said looking somewhat bemused, " the cold fire is a legend. If you may know about the star of Heaven and it exists in one person every eternity and with it that person is unstoppable. But the star is dormant in the person until they are in danger, and than it activates destroying everything and everyone in it sight. When the danger is taken care of, the star destroys the its master in the only way possible, in **_immortalis_**__**_Exuro _****(immortal burning)," I could feel Jacks gaze burning into my back as I nodded my head towards Charles and walked towards the exit.**


	3. Chapter 3: Death of A Friend

I kept walking that day until I reached the spot in the field where the battle took place. As I gazed at the stars, I felt my ignorant mind weaken and my eyes droop as I slowly slept into unconsciousness.

I woke up to the darkness.

" Where am I" I whispered to no one in particular. I felt a cold hand on my arm and flinched.

"Schuyler,"

"Oliver" I asked incredulous "Is that you"

"Yes" he whispered back.

"Where are you,"

"I-I'm dead, Schuyler. I fell to the floor in the shock. "No."

"You can't be. But how" I cried tears streaming my face"

"I was trying to save you. When Lucifer left I went after him. He killed me like your grandfather."

"How could you be so stupid Oliver?" I cried mostly to myself.

"I know Schuyler but I have to give you a message before I go."

"Well it's mostly a message from Heaven. There's going to be a battle Schuyler. I mean a big one. Like colossal."

"Oliver, I already know that" I sighed wanting him to get to the point.

"Schuyler, you're the key to winning."

"Winning what"

"Weren't you paying attention," I sighed inwardly

"Your the key to winning the battle,"

"How?"

"_**Immortalis Exuro**_"

"But Charlie said it's a lege-"

"Charlie is a baboon who thinks he's gods gift to the planet."

"Well he kind of is" I stopped talking when I took in Oliver's glare.

"Anyways in order to fulfill the prophecy, there's about a ninety percent chance of using it. So what do you think?"

"I think I'm going to be holding on to that other ten percent for dear life" I smirked and noticed Oliver glare…again.

Sighing I whispered. "How do I use it?"

"You'll know when the time comes," his words fading along with him into oblivion.

"Oliver wait,"

"Will I ever see you again?"

"If they will it" and than he disappeared from my sight, smiling at me for the last time a sad farewell.

"Oliver what do you mean, come back. Please." I shrieked. When no answer came I cried for what felt like hours until everything brightened.

"Where am I?" I whispered looking into the bright beams of the sun, realizing in grim remembrance that it was the same thing I said to Oliver in my dream.

"Oh good your awake," Mimi Force whispered into my ear, clawing at my mouth before I could shout in surprise.

" Get your hands off me before I exile your toned a**"

"Do you know who your talking to" Mimi seethed.

" Do you know who you are talking to" using my powers to give off a light that could dazzle vampires. **(Shout out to Kyra101 who begged me to include a twilight reference) **

Mimi seemed flustered for a moment but quickly gained her composure. She glared at me with internal hate but didn't say another word.

"There's a battle. It's going to big. Bliss, Lucifer, the whole nine yards."

"I know"

"How"

"Do you really have to ask" I smirked

"You have to be ready"

" Fine"

" Well seeing as your dress got ruined in the last battle, you're going to have to wear something new,"

" I think sweats and a tank will work fine," I said as Mimi grinned. She would get all the attention she was used to back, now that Schuyler was wearing an utterly repulsive outfit. _Hmm she thought I think I'll break in my Donna Karen dress just to make Schuyler feel all the more ugly and giving Jack a little lust could be worth it too._ She grinned evilly.

"I think they'll do perfectly."

" Whatever. I guess I'll see you later."

"Unfortunately," Mimi muttered as I raised an eyebrow and turned to the room the elders had set up for my arousal.

I opened my room and gasped in surprise. Not only was the room beautiful, but on the bed was a gown that even Mimi would kill to wear. It was actually rather sluttish and could hardly be considered acceptable to wear to a battle, but surprisingly enough I liked it. It would allow me to move freely and it accentuated parts of my body that were rarely noticed under the amount of clothing I managed to put on. I found a note under it. _I thought I'd make the last battle worth the wait. Till Than, Lucifer. _I groaned inwardly. _That little pervert._

**(Remember pictures on profile).**

I quickly put it on and looked in the mirror. Ratty layer loving Schuyler looked great, no beyond that I looked HOT. I quickly decided to play it to a full affect taking out body glitter from the attached bathroom and lathering it onto my neck and face making me glow even more than usual. Than I took a body pencil and drew a intricate design up my legs. As a finishing touch I put on makeup, something I rarely did but eventually learned to do after being a model for so long. Finally I looked at the mirror and I barely recognized myself. _Wow is that me. I look like a goddess. __You are one__ a voice inside my head whispered. _I smiled finally leaving my room.

As I walked out of the room and into the hallway, I couldn't help but smirk as I felt everyone's gaze. I glided by until I noticed I had caught the gaze of two particular twins. Both looked incredulous but for different reasons.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mimi POV:

I smiled pleases at my black animal print gown it went gorgeous with my eyes and I could feel Jack eyeing me with lust every moment or so. He had finally given up on Schuyler. I smiled inwardly and finally gave in closing the space between us knowing he wouldn't be able to resist, but just as I soon as I thought he was going to kiss me he stopped looking into a different direction in clear awe. It couldn't be a girl because I took a survey of the room earlier. I was clearly the best dressed. But as I turned around giving the room another glance I turned incredulous. _Oh my god. _

_I heard whispers around me _

"Who is that"

"She is so hot"

"I wonder if she'll go out with..."

"Is it getting hot in here"

I quickly ignored all the other whispers and narrowed my eyes at the girl standing in front of me. I searched her flawless face for any resemblance and quickly realized the goddess that had caught everyone's attention was in fact…Schuyler Van Allen. As the realization dawned I saw Schuyler trying to suppress a smirk. _Wait. I thought she was wearing sweat pants…and where did she get that dress. UGH no!! Stop it; I can't let her know I'm jealous. I quickly thought of ways to make her feel inferior when I couldn't come up with any I realized I'd have to aim a little deeper. _

Schuyler Point of View:

I watched as Mimi recovered from her incredulous expression and walked towards me .I suppressed a groan and finished the distance between us.

"Yes Mimi" I sighed.

She glared at me and than smiled. " So Schuyler I heard about Oliver"

I glowered at her.

"I offer my condolences"

"You don't look sorry,"

"Your right. I'm not."

I turned to walk away.

" You know" She grinned, " It your fault he died. Its because of you his love for you that he risked his life against Lucifer. I swear I could have slapped her right than. She taunted me again laughing at my discomfort. I tried to turn again but she continued. " Oliver…Oliver…Oliver" She taunted but I refused to acknowledge her.

" Well that filthy red blood deserved to die anyway," She smirked daringly. I put a force field around us so no one would get hurt incase we turned violent. And than I closed the distance between us, " You don't know anything," I whispered fiercely.

" I know he's dead"

Suddenly Mimi went flying across the room. Red rage clouded my vision, and all I wanted was for the angel of death to meet her demise. And that's when it happened. My mother's sword appeared out of nowhere and fell into my hand. _Defeat the evil and save the innocent_ a voice whispered across my mind. I looked in astonishment at the sword. I heard gasps all around me, but I sighed. I didn't want this sword. It scared the living daylight out of me. This sword held so much energy, so much power. How was I ever going to measure up to my mother? Dropping it, I quickly ran farther and farther away into deep corridors Id never noticed before, I heard footsteps falling me but I quickly lost them or at least I though I did. I finally reached a door at the end of the hall I just turned. Opening it, I found myself in a extremely large Greek like auditorium. **(Imagine Kelly Clarkson in her music video "A moment like this", but put Schuyler in her place) **I hurriedly flicked on the light to rid myself of the darkness I had come so accustomed to.

I walked down the path towards the stage and smiled when I saw a grand piano on stage. I quickly skipped up the steps and walked towards the instrument. Slipping into the seat I felt words flow from my mouth as I started playing. **(Angels by Within Temptation; link on profile, I recommend listening to it)**

I sang for Oliver, my lost friend, and a ghost that would forever haunt my memories. I sang for Jack, a love that would never be possible.

Sparkling angel I believe  
You were my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember

I felt my voice quiver as I continued. Remembering Mimi's smirk as she laughed at my sympathy for Oliver.

The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.

Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember

The smile when you tore me apart  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end.

This world may have failed you,  
It doesn't give you reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life.

The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end.

As I finally finished I cried. I cried over everything I'd lost. My friend, my love, my grandmother, Lawrence, my mother, and of coarse my approaching demise. I was going to die no matter what I wanted. And right now I was pretty fine with sacrificing myself. As long as no one else has to die, and I felt determined at figuring out a way for that to happen. " I have to do this," I whispered. _I have to save everyone I can._ Finally I sensed my tears running out, and I wiped my face. Looking down I saw my face cast on the piano's glossy surface, and flinched. I still looked beautiful, gorgeous even after minutes or maybe hours of crying. _Why couldn't I look like how I felt?_ I sighed getting up.

As I turned around, I realized I had an audience. Well I could hardly call it that seeing as I only had four people watching me. Charles, Mimi, Jack, and… Oliver.

"Oliver" I whispered shocked.

"What?" Charles asked doubting my sanity. I waved him away with my hand.

"Maybe she's finally cracked," Mimi whispered winking at me.

Before I could retort. Oliver whispered to me, " They're coming Schuyler and their coming fast,"

"Who's coming" I whispered.

"Maybe we should give her Dylan's place at the Looney ward." Mimi muttered looking at me as if I was insane.

" Mimi" Charles scolded.

"Charles, the silver bloods are coming and they're coming soon," I whispered finally understanding Oliver's message.

He looked alarmed at first, but than rushed out to prepare the others with Mimi on his tail. Jack was about to follow but than stopped.

"Schuyler, your voice was beautiful," I looked at him as if he had just grown two heads. Was this really the time to be complimenting my singing skills?

He chuckled as he read my thoughts. I mumbled thanks.

As I headed towards the door, I felt his arms circle around my waist pulling me close to him. I blushed at the contact and he chuckled once more. "Schuyler, by any chance was that song about me."

I tried to look away but he tilted my chin towards him and before I knew it I was trapped in his gaze.

Before I could think I muttered a low "yes," but he heard it. He looked at me intently and before I could make a move to escape he kissed me with an ardor that I hadn't felt in so long. I embraced him and returned his kiss grabbing his hair to deepen it and I could feel sparks of electricity jolting me as we kissed each other with enough passion to light the entire building on fire. Finally we broke apart gasping for air. I looked anxiously at him. I could do this to him; I was going to die on the battlefield. I can't lead him on.

"I can't do this" I cried under my breath but of coarse being Jack he heard me.

"Do what?" he whispered. I stared at him longingly but than turned to run. After a few I felt his hand circle around my wrist, grabbing me even closer than before.

I can't tell him. Or can I

"You can't tell me what?" he asked. I tried looking away but to my utter disappointment he tilted my head to meet his eyes, and than I did the worst thing possible. I told him the truth. (**AN: I was going to leave it there but you guys deserve a break from cliffhangers so I'll continue…)** "**immortalisExuro" I saw his eyes widen at the words and than I repeated the prophecy exactly how it was said:**

_In the great battle of the two angels daughters_

The good shall prevail

_One daughter shall die in combat_

_Another in cold fire_

_And the Sacrifice shall once again bring the reign if the angels._

He stared at me incredulously for a second but than determination sparkled into his eyes.

"I'll just have to protect you"

" You'll die"

He laughed darkly "Schuyler, I'm the angel of destruction. Do you really think something like death is going to scare me or stop me from protecting you."

I looked at him, silently praying to the heavens_ please don't let him die even if I end up dying._


	4. Chapter 4: It wont be long now

Chapter 4: And so the battle begins…

SPOV:

I looked across the battlefield at Jack as he trained and blushed as he noticed I was watching him. _Please survive _I thought to him and again my face turned a faint color of red when he whispered into my mind " Why wouldn't I"

I shook my head clearing it, and continued down the field. Today was the first training session for the new blue bloods.

As I finally reached the entrance for the gym, I took a deep breath and entered. My jaw dropped as I realized who my trainer would be.

"Mimi" I asked incredulous.

"Princess" she sneered. " Its time to start"

I glared but continued towards her, my dress billowing behind me. **(Dress still on profile.)**

"So how should we start?" I asked sighing.

"Well… seeing as your supposed to be powerful and what not." She smirked " I thought we could go for a real battle."

"Are we supposed to do that?" I asked.

"No" she grinned.

"What if the elders find out?"

"Who's going to tell them," she glared at me. I could tell she really wanted this fight.

"Okay. Fine. Lets do it," I breathed. _What am I getting myself into?_

Mimi was ruthless and brutal to say the least. Half her kick sent me flying across the room creating loud booms, and the other half had me falling to the ground. _Well at least I'm not falling into the pool _I thought as I gazed at the Olympic sized swimming pool behind Mimi. Mimi noticed me gaze and followed it towards the pool and than she smiled and lunged at me dropping me into the frigid water. Before I fell I managed to grab a hold of her dress and take her down with me. I heard her screech before the chlorinated water muffled both our voices.

I splashed around for a while until I finally needed to come for air. I looked around until I finally saw Mimi dripping wet and looking murderous on the side of the pool. I slowly made my way there scared more for my eardrums rather than my well fair.

"Do you know how much this costs?" She screamed.

"Like you care. Just get _daddy_ to buy you a knew one"

"I cant you freak. It's a one of a kind."

I looked at her incredulously. " Mimi its Donna Karen. I saw at Nordstrom last week."

"What's your point half breed?"

"_My point is_ Get. A. New. One." And than she lunged at me, and if possible hitiing me with even more strength than last time. I felt the ground under me as I fell once again, and noticed in alarm that Mimi was pulling out her sword.

"Mimi what do you think your doing"

"Getting rid of my problem." My eyes widened as she brought the sword back ready to plunge it through my heart.

And than I felt it. Energy. It was like a stinging feeling all over, and right when Mimi's sword was about to stab into me, my mother's sword appeared into my hand and light blasted from me like an explosion. It blinded both Mimi, me, and probably half the northern hemisphere.

"Mimi, stop" I whispered to her before she could attack me. _If she attacks me something bad is going to happen I can feel it. _But she ignored me coming full force with her sword, and than all the control I'd tried to muster over my body gave way and the "princess" showed her true strength.

As soon as Mimi came towards me I pushed her off creating a large boom that vibrated through all the walls. _I'm sorry a voice whispered, but your going to have to let go of your control. If you don't, she will kill you. _I nodded my head to no one in particular, and suddenly felt an unfamiliar rage control my body. I wanted to run but I couldn't. _I'm sorry the voice whispered again, you have to stay and fight Azreal. _Mimi came running again faster than before, sword in hand. I flung my sword forward, it hit hers and they all clattered to the floor. She looked at it incredulously at her hand and before she could grab her sword again I lunged at her and we both fell to the floor. I bent forward almost as if I was going to kiss her ear but instead I whispered, " Were going to do this fairly. No swords just combat."

She glared at me. " Why are you scared"

"I'm doing this for your sake. You do not want to be at the end of my sword." I said pulling my finger across her neck to demonstrate where my sword would end up.

I got up but before I could fully stand she made a charge for my ankle. I smirked at her futile attempt and did a one-handstand back flip out of the way. She glared viciously coming faster at me. I blocked all her attempts and it only enraged her. _Please don't hurt her_ the good half of me whispered. I shook my head to clear it only to have my stomach meet with her hand. And than red rage colored my eyes _Okay I'm seeing a pattern here. _

Mimi went flying towards the pool and I dived in after her. I slapped her face and she scratched my hand. She punched my stomach and I kicked her jaw hard. I let her scramble to the surface, until I noticed where she was going.

"And I thought we were going to do this fairly," I whispered to her as she grabbed her sword.

"Guess not" I sighed as she lunged towards me. I kicked the sword out of her hand but she grabbed it out of the air and aimed it at my neck. I looked at it as it slowly inched its way towards me. And just as it was going to hit me someone stepped in front of me with Gabriella's sword.

"Mother" I whispered as Mimi's sword went through her.

"Schuyler you're there only chance now" she said handing me Gabriella's sword.

"How are you here?" I mumbled

"Schuyler, I was never dead just comatized."

"And now" I whispered tears streaming my face.

"I'm afraid so" she wiped my tears and slowly faded away leaving only Mimi's now bloody sword.

I turned to Mimi who was watching me with a smirk on her face.

"Your dead" I whispered lunging towards her with my sword. Her smirk faded as she saw it in my head, and before she could make an escape, I tackled her to the ground. And put my sword towards her neck. But before I could do anything my good part, the innocent person I was before the battle spoke up finally done with her sobs. _No! don't do this if you do your no better than her._ I shook my head trying and failing to make the voice go away.

"She deserves this"

_Of coarse she does. But who are you to decide who dies and who doesn't._

I felt tears stream down my face as I regrettably got off of Mimi and threw the sword towards the deepest end of the pool and than offered her my hand.

She looked at me incredulously but took my hand and I slowly helped her up. We turned away from each other in silence and as we walked towards the door we noticed for the first time since the beginning of the battle we had an audience. All the elders, Jack, and all the new blue bloods awaiting the battle were watching with incredulous expressions. Well all of them except Charles who looked devastated. I looked away from him towards the spot where my mother met her demise and walked towards it. My eyes blurred as tears streamed down my cheeks. I touched the spot realizing it was still warm. I sank to the floor finally comprehending the reality of my mother's death. "It wont be long now" I whispered. _It wont be long till I join you in the afterlife…_


End file.
